Japanese Lessons for Furiikus
by Valie
Summary: Sam tries to impress Carly with a little bit of Japanese. Things go from awkward to hot and everything between. 8th of 30 Cam prompt fics I'll be posting! Seriously - the longest one so far! -Cam- -Femslash- -Sexual content-


**A/N:** A month long hiatus, but now I'm back with the 8th fic in my ongoing iCarly prompt fics! :D Rejoice! This one is probably... a bit evil as it teases the reader a bit. /insert evil laugh/ But I'll make it up to you guys soon. Now for confession time - my Japanese is sucky. I did my best to incorporate the prompt by using some actual Japanese. XD There's a single Japanese sentence in here that's probably a big fail (because, though I know some random words, I can't make a complete sentence yet), feel free to correct me so I can fix it. As for the title, well read the fic and you'll find out what 'furiikus' means (it's a joke, not an attempt at being mean, FYI d: ).

_PS_ - OH! My writing has improved interestingly this past month. I'm able to write longer fics, for some weird reason. :D So this is the first really long iCarly prompt fic (it's like a real fanfic!)!

**Pairing:** Carly/Sam

**Prompt:** #5 - Ano, sa... (Hey, you know...)

**Progress:** 8/30 prompts completed

**Word count:** 1,122

--

**Japanese Lessons for Furiikus**

With an odd sense that someone was in the room, Carly looked around her bedroom in confusion. She couldn't see or hear anyone, but the feeling lingered. With some effort, she pushed it to the back of her mind, focusing back on the book she'd been reading. A shadow suddenly loomed across the page she was reading and she spun around, screaming as the shadow's owner leaped on her. A scent of urban air, chicken, and cookies filled her nostrils, confirming the identity of her attacker.

"Sam! Get off of me!" She said, trying to sound angry and failing.

The blonde laughed and nuzzled her face against Carly's cheek before relenting and getting off of her friend. She knelt next to the brunette on the bed, pausing in thought. Carly watched her curiously, knowing something was on her mind.

"Ano, sa watashi wa sugoi?" Sam suddenly said, blushing slightly. She was trying to impress her friend by showing she had actually learned something during their adventurous stint in Japan.

"Wha...?" The brunette blinked, gaping at Sam in confusion.

"I learned a few phrases while we were in Japan." Sam shrugged nonchalantly. "I said, 'Hey, you know I'm cool?' or something close to that."

For a moment, Carly said nothing before bursting into laughter and clapping her hands together.

"I'm very proud of you, Sam. I never expected this from you." She said, tugging on Sam's hand in encouragement.

"Stop laughing at me. I know it sucked, but at least I tried."

Seeing that Sam was getting offended, Carly stopped her laughter and grabbed Sam's other hand, tugging at them playfully. "I'm not goofing on you. I was just so surprised that I found it funny."

When Sam didn't answer her, Carly sighed and pulled her hands back. She set the book to the side and knelt up on her bed, meeting Sam's small frown with a playful grin. "Teach me some Japanese."

"I don't know too many things, only a few words really..." Sam's gaze drifted to her lap as a single phrase came to mind. "Aishiteru."

"Ishitedroo?" Carly tried to repeat.

"No. Ai-shi-te-ru." The blonde looked up and mouthed each syllable carefully, feeling an urgent need for the other girl to say it right.

"Ai-shi-ted-ru?"

"It's 'te' only, no 'd'."

"Ai-shi-te-ru?" Like that?"

Sam smiled softly and nodded.

"Aishiteru... It sounds nice. What does it mean?"

The tomboyish girl grabbed one of Carly's hands and brought it up to her lips. Placing a soft kiss on the back of the hand, she pulled away only a millimeter so her breath tickled the skin.

"I love you." She answered, making Carly shiver from a combination of breath on her skin and the words themselves.

"What..." It wasn't really a question. Carly understood what her friend had said, she was just a bit shocked by it. The fact that her heartbeat had quicken slightly with the confession and her head had gotten a little swimmy didn't help either.

Sam placed another kiss on the back of Carly's hand, then she turned the hand so the palm was face up and placed a kiss on it. Her lips trailed a path along Carly's wrist and forearm, so she was leaning into her friend. There was no more blush on the blonde's cheeks. She was going for what she had wanted for so long, damn be the consequences of her actions. Lips against lips, warm and soft. Eyes fluttering close as tongues met and tangled with each other. Sam's hand reluctantly disentangled itself from Carly's and slipped into the brunette's hair, fingers tickling the brunette's neck.

She wasn't sure how, but Carly was on her back, Sam above her kissing and touching her softly. Carly wasn't sure why she was succumbing so easily to the blonde, but something argued that this was something she always wanted. At least since... well, she wasn't sure when, but Carly was beyond caring at the moment. Sam's fingers were at her hips and thighs and the tingling between her legs blocked most of her more coherent thoughts.

"Carly, you aren't mad are you?" Sam asked suddenly, voice meek as she paused in her explorations. Her gaze was almost sorrowful and made her seem so much more younger then her sixteen years. It snapped Carly out of her foggy mind with an almost audible snap. Carly's fingers brushed hair out of her friend's eyes and she gave her an earnest smile.

"Why on Earth would I be mad at you?"

"Because... I'm a freak..." Sam said, looking away.

"A freak? Sam, I have no idea why you think that."

"You know, because I like you, and not in a 'just friends' way."

Carly chuckled. "Has your mom been watching those crazy religious tv sermons again?" When Sam didn't answer, Carly sighed. "If you're a freak, then so am I. I like you too in a non-'just friends' way." Her voice lowered to a gentle whisper. "Aishitedru."

It was the blonde's turn to chuckle.

"I told you, there's no 'd' in it." Smiling at Carly finally, Sam kissed her friend. "Thanks."

"You're only welcome if you go back to what you were doing."

With a nod, Sam brought her lips back to her best friend's neck, sucking and licking the flesh. Carly's neck arched, allowing easier access to the blonde who used the opportunity to lick down to the base of her neck, placing a gentle kiss there. Carly slipped her hands into the back pockets of Sam's jeans, forcing her waist tight against the brunette's. The heat of Sam so close made Carly want to scream in frustration. Her body felt like it was on fire from her arousal. Though surprising, she remembered distantly once hearing about lust doing this to a person's body. It made her pause a bit in her enjoyment as she wondered if this was lust or love? Sam's hand slipped into her pants, which had somehow been unbuttoned without her realizing and the thought fluttered away from her mind.

Sometime later, tangled together by limbs, sweat, and other body fluids that shall remain nameless, Carly rested her head on Sam's bare shoulder. Her hand lazily played with a strand of blonde hair that rested atop of Sam's breast.

"How do you say freak in Japanese?" The brunette asked, her eyes trying to focus on what her fingers were doing, only to fail and fall back on the pink nipple just millimeters from her hand.

"Um, I guess it would be... furiiku." Sam said, watching Carly's hand also. Anticipating it possibly touching her, again.

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Just wondering out loud." Carly admitted sheepishly.

"Oh."

"Aishitedru."

Smirking, Sam shook her head at the mispronunciation.

"Aishitedru, too."

**-End-**


End file.
